Phineas y Ferb: Dos meses Junto a ella
by TemPhinbella
Summary: Soy mala para esto es mi primer fic denle una oportunidad y leeanlo Isabella trata de decirle a Phineas sus sentimientos pera la desesperacion de Phineas lo pone a el en el lugar de ella


_**Cap1. El amor y otras cosas**_

_**Empieza el verano, un Pelirrojo con cabeza triangular y 3 pecas en el cuero cabelludo descansa bajo la sombra de un gran árbol en un aparentemente inofensivo patio de los suburbios junto a su hermanastro peli verde de cabeza cuadrada que se encuentra leyendo un libro extraño, y su mascota ornitorrinco, que duerme tranquilamente.**_

_**-Ferb tienes alguna idea de que haremos hoy?.**_

_**-¿Por qué no sales con Isabella ya que la amas tanto llénate de valor y pídele que sea tu novia.**_

_**-¡Estas loco Ferb! Sabes que no puedo hacerlo no estoy listo.**_

_**-Bueno entonces vamos a comer algo te parece?, le dijo el peli-verde.**_

_**-Genial le contesto el chico de cabeza triangular.**_

_**En la heladería.**_

_**Una chica de largo cabello negro y ojos negros como la noche llamada Isabella Garcia-shapiro que lleva una Pollera negra un licra blanco hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas una remera blanca y unas converse de colores, camina junto a su mejor amiga Gretchen que lleva puesto un short chocolate unas converse chocolates y una remera blanca, salen de la heladería para dirigirse a donde las lleve el viento.**_

_**-Isabella si Phineas te gusta tanto porque no lo invitas a salir?.**_

_**-Porque se supone que el me debería de invitar a salir que no?.**_

_**-Tu mas que nadie sabes que Phineas es lo demasiado despistado como para que se de cuenta que lo amas.**_

_**-Si ya lo se per solo quiero esperar un poco mas.**_

_**Ala vuelta de la esquina**_

_**Phineas y Ferb caminaban tranquilamente charlando sobre un montón de cosas Phineas llevaba un suéter negro y un jean junto con unas Niké blancas con negra mientras su hermano un suéter chocolate un jean negro y Adidas blancas, cuando de pronto Phineas siente un fuerte choque debido a que había chocado con Isabella dejándolos en una posición que se las dejare a su imaginación, Isabella como Phineas estaban tan avergonzados, mientras que Ferb y Gretchen reían a carcajadas.**_

_**-No es gracioso dijeron Phienas e Isabella a la Par.**_

_**-Si que lo es debí traer mi cámara XD dijo el peliverde.**_

_**Isabella puso una mirada asesina a lo que ambos dejaron de reír, cuando escucho a Phineas hablar diciendo:**_

_**-Isabella ya puedes levantarte nerviosamente.**_

_**-Oh lo siento es solo que.**_

_**-Tranquila solo fue un accidente oigan ¿A dónde ivan? Dijo el pelirrojo.**_

_**-Nos dirigíamos hacia el local de perritos calientes Slushy .**_

_**-Genial ferb y yo íbamos hacia haya ¿Quieren acompañarnos?.**_

_**-Claro seria de lo mejor contesto Isabella inconscientemente.**_

_**En el restaurante.**_

_**Phineas comienza a pensar en que pasaría si en ese momento se llenera de valor y le dijera a Isabella cuanto la ama pero luego pensó que debería de ser en un lugar en donde estuvieran solos y entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea que consistía en invitar a Isabella a salir trato mil veces llenarse de valor pero no lo lograba hasta que Ferb y Gretchen decidieron que deberían dejarlos solos y dijeron:**_

_**-Bueno iré a la biblioteca por unos libros Gretchen me acompañas?**_

_**-Claro también necesito unos adiós Isa adiós Phineas.**_

_**Cuando los dos se fueron Phineas se lleno de valor y dijo:**_

_**-Isabella puedo pre…pre..preguntanter algo muy nerviosamente.**_

_**-Si claro que?.**_

_**-Qui..quisiera saber si quieres salir con migo dijo el pelirrojo muy nervioso y rojo como un tomate.**_

_**Isabella quedo perpleja nunca se imagino que el chico que tanto le gustaba al fin la habría invitado a salir se quedo callada por unos segundos hasta que logro reaccionar y pudo contestar.**_

_**-Phineas hablas en serio tu tu quieres salir conmigo.**_

_**-Si emmm bueno entonces que dices?**_

_**-Genial claro que quiero entonces mañana a las 5 esta bien oh.**_

_**-Si a las 5 será bueno te acompaño a tu casa?**_

_**-Claro le contesto la pelinegara.**_

_**Mientras caminaban Ferb los observaba desde lejos aunque por los nerviosos que se veían se notaba que se querían decir mil cosas que se ocultaban desde hace años. Ese amor que se han ocultado los dos desde hace cuatro años ya no puede esperar mas dijo Ferb mientras pensaba en todos los inventos que había hecho su medio hermano para la chica de sus sueños. Ferb llego a casa y se dispuso a esperar a Phineas un buen rato ya que pensó que se quedaría con Isabella pero cinco minutos después abrió la puerta.**_

_**-Phineas ¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto el peliverde**_

_**-Es mi casa no.**_

_**-Pense que estarías con Isabella haciendo quien sabe que.**_

_**A Phineas se le vinieron mil cosas en la cabeza al oír ese quien sabe que que se las dejare a su imaginación.**_

_**-De que hablas pregunto el pelirrojo**_

_**-La invitaste a salir no?**_

_**-Si**_

_**-Bueno vamos a dormir porque mañana será un gran día para ti no crees?**_

_**-Espero que sea así hermano, espero que sea así.**_


End file.
